If I died, would you cry for me?
by SioLian
Summary: First language in Chinese written by biquin. Mello asks Near the question, Near says no. As the wheel of fate starts moving, things change and emotions come. Not AU, a short view of the story Death Note through Mello and this event. Bad summary M/N


This is a translated fanfic from Chinese the original author is a Chinese living in Brazil called biquin, since I can't post links her page will be on my profile page if you want to check it out.

I translated this about a year ago, as I post this I made some revisions, and if you know Lily蓝百合 in baidu, yes we're the same person. PM her(me) if you want to. I asked for permission from biquin to post it here and generously she said yes. As far as translated things goes, nothing better then the original, again the original link will be on my profile page...

First time I read this I cried. Perhaps I'm just an emotional person but the mere phrase or title really hit me hard(not in that kind of way!). I love melloxnear as a pairing or vice versa for all I care. I hope you like this fanfic as much as I do.

* * *

- If I died, would you cry for me?

- No.

- Really?

- .... Really.

* * *

The first time Near heard this was at Wammy's house.

At the time the game "The Police catch the thief" was a popular among the children in the orphanage. Everyone during lunch break ran and played outside, only one left was he in the room solving puzzles.

Not that he doesn't want to play, just too childish, plus it's not his superior point, barely much interest is all.

As a precocious child, Near never thought this uninvolved living was bad.

All the time left he's by himself in the corner putting puzzles together, self-entertained.

These type of interest is often despised by Mello.

"Near you're just like an old geezer."

Really Mello doesn't think police catch the there is such an entertainment, but anything Near is against, he will support it.

Because he is flexible, quick in movements, Mello was always the best thief there can be, and there are those that stay with heroism and insist on being the police. Mello is too lazy to argue with them, he's just happy being the thief.

And Near, look through the window, watches the children play loud and happily on the playground.

One day Mello suddenly had this compulsion, he asked Near, "If one day I was caught as a thief and got killed, would you cry?"

"No." The answer was quick, and apparently without a second thought.

"........"

"En, Mello, waving your fist in the mid air is actually tiring."

"Near you heartless idiot!"

Tch, you're the real idiot. Near smiled as Mello stomped the ground, but he held in his the second half the sentence.

------Nah, just say, how could you die?

* * *

And then, L died.

Mello left the Wammy's home, became the head of Mafia, and Near joined the SPK.

And then and then, Mello exploded the operating base of the Mafia, went into hiding, and was never found or heard of.

* * *

Mello stood in the main room of the SPK's, squinted at those countless black and white screens that was so bright it hurts his eyes, and also the one sitting on the floor circled by the railroad train toy ---- Near.

"Near, I only came here to take that photo you have."

"I know." His reply is still the same sober.

He sighed, "I have no intent of corporation."

"Yes."

Always been like this, as if speaking to himself. Mello held his fist tight, these were the time he felt powerless.

"However, it would upset me if I gave nothing in return."

He told Near everything about Death Note, leaving out no information.

"Shinigami? How do you expect me to believe in such---" Giovanni started.

"I believe." Near's long, bony finger curled his hair around and around, ignoring the three shocked faces behind him. "He has no reason to lie, isn't that right Mello? I believe every word he said."

Damn it.

Mello closed his eyes, the always flawless Near. The always don't lose his cool Near. The always sensible and calm Near. Fucking damn it.

He says no more, turned around toward the entrance, the sounds of his boots walking rang through clearly in the empty hall.

Suddenly, Mello stopped walking.

"Near, if I died, would you cry for me?"

A mere million of a second that Near stopped his movement.

"------No."

"Really? That's good." He laughed lowly. "Weird, I actually feel happy --- even if I died, you wouldn't feel sad. That's good."

Near shut his eyes, and did not respond.

Mello kept walking forward.

"Near, who would catch Kira first?"

"The race is on."

"Our destinations are the same, I will be waiting at the end."

"Okay."

* * *

Mello says, he is going to give Near a huge present, told him not to throw it away, and use it wisely.

And then, he died.

And then and then, Near swapped the notebooks quieter than a ghost, Light Yagami's death speech ended the Kira case.

- Then what?

- Then, Near went back to Wammy's home, being the current L.

- What of Mello? Has he already forgotten about Mello?

- .....Nobody knew.

* * *

Wammy's home.

Near walked up to third floor's room that hanged the sign "Mello and Near", everything is the way it was left, covered in a layer of dust.

He looked around, casually opened the drawer, but only to find a paper that already faded yellow.

The paper is also covered in a thin layer of dust; the black letters underneath was blurred. Near wiped off the dust with his fingers, finally he could read the writings.

The big messy font, eye it once Near could tell who left this slip of paper.

There is only one sentence:

-- If I died, would you cry for me?

Near quietly said no, the tear crept across his face, dripped, and left a watermark.

-End.


End file.
